Black Guardian
by blackangle14
Summary: What happens when the love of your life is the source of evil you vowed to destroy? SasuNaru. YAOI
1. Chapter 1

Black Guardian. (Sasunaru).

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of the characters.

Rated: M

"Talking"

'_Thoughts'_

Chapter one

A blond boy gazed down at the world below, watching the humans go about their way day in day out. He only wished he could join them once again.

'_Why do I have to be a Guardian?' _ He sighed mentally. "Whats wrong Naruto?" The said boy jumped to his feet in surprise, turning to see a young looking blond woman. "Oh, come on Tsunade! What could be wrong up here?" He said with false brightness.

Tsunade chuckled under her breath as she shook her head. She could see right through that mask he put on. "Naruto, do you miss your old life?" Naruto shook his head violently. "Of course not! Why would I miss being beaten near death every day?" Again Tsunade shook her head. She looked him straight in the eye while putting a gentle hand on his shoulder. "Thats not what I meant. What I meant was do you miss being human?"

Naruto looked away in shame. "I don't know anymore Tsunade. I really don't." Tsunade's eyes softened. She could see it as plain as day. This young boy was grieving. Then she smiled. "So I came by to talk to you about your next mission, Naruto-" She was cut off abruptly with Naruto's excited voice. "Really?! I have a mission?!" Tsunade laughed. "Yes. How would you like to go down to the human world again?"

Naruto's eyes widened. "Really?!" She just nodded. "I am aware that Orochimaru is sending one of is best Blacklings to try and take over. I want you to find and stop him before he destroys man kind. He only has five years to complete his mission, thats how long you have,

"His name is Sasuke Uchiha. Remember the name Naruto. I trust you to come back successful." With that Tsunade kissed Naruto's forehead. She watched as his eyes closed slowly. "Good Luck." She whispered gently as He fell back. Down to the word of such hate and love.

"My dear Sasuke, Are you ready?" Sasuke looked up at his master with dark eyes. '_Ah. The bastard is finally letting me out of this damn chamber.' _He bowed his head slightly. "Yes, milord."

The snake hissed a evil laugh. "Very good." He hissed as he clapped his hands together, unbinding Sasuke from the wall. "Oh. And one more thing Sasuke, you can't escape me. Your soul belongs to me. You came to me willingly remember. So be a good boy and don't try anything." Sasuke mentally glared at the creature before him.

"Yes, milord. Your wish will be fulfilled." With that Sasuke spread his long black wings, preparing for flight. Then he took to the air. To the world he had left behind. '_I __**will**__ get away from you. And I will find him once again.' _Thats was Sasuke's final thought before he entered the world of the living.

a/n: So thats Chapter one! I know its not that great but tell me what you think so far. Please don't be mean this is my first fic! I will update soon!!!!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Three years later....

"Damn it! Its been three years and I still haven't found this Uchiha guy! Some Guardian I am for all I know he could be killing innocent people!" Naruto sat in his empty apartment, his blue eyes half closed. His lack of success finally pulling him down. "Tsunade will be really upset if I go back with the mission incomplete...She'll send me back to Kyuubi..." Silent tears flowed down the sun kissed flesh.

Naruto's rage finally boiled over, turning to the wall beside him he put all his anger out on the wall. "Why is this so hard!?" His strength left him suddenly as he sank back on to the bed he had been sitting on before. Naruto sat for what seemed like hours just trying to find away to complete his said mission. His thoughts were disrupted by a sudden knock on his door.

He looked up at the clock and smiled. He had completely forgot about the plans he had made earlier. "Hey Naruto! Come on! The party is gonna start soon! We gotta go like....NOW!!!" Naruto chuckled as his one best friend continued to pound on his door. He stood and practically ran to answer the door. There stood a slightly pissed Sakura. "Come on, come on! Lets go, lets go!" Naruto laughed and held the door open for Sakura to come in.

"I just got to get changed. It wont take that long. Unlike you miss 'I want to look like a princess every time I go somewhere!'" Sakura laughed. "Well we all now what I look like with out any make up on so I suggest you shut up and get dressed." Naruto didn't need to be told twice. He knew what Sakura could do he had seen it first hand. So he rushed to get dressed.

As Naruto had said, it didn't take long, About ten minutes later the were both on their way. "So Sakura you never told me where this party was..." Sakura stuck out a bit of her tongue. "Oh yeah! Its at the beach!" As they walked Sakura talked non-stop. "I heard a new guy moved in town...I also heard that he was like you." She said while winking. Naruto gawked at her. He had no clue how she had figured out that he preferred men. But since he was to always tell the truth when she asked him if it was true he had told her yes. But she knew he wasn't looking.

"I'm not looking for anyone Sakura, you should know why too." Realization hit her full force. The a sad look came on her face as she nodded. "Thats right. I forgot you only have a few years left."

About this time they had gotten to the beach.

As soon as the two walked up one of their friends came running up to them. "Sakura! Naruto! You guys are late!" Ino all but screamed. The three laughed. "So Ino, have you see the new guy in town yet?" Sakura asked. Ino's face lit up with excitement. "Yes! And he is so hot! Naruto, your so lucky!" Naruto shook his head, laughing gently. He looked into her blue eyes with sadness in his own. "I not looking for anyone right now Ino." Ino's eyes clouded with despair. "I'm sorry Naruto." She said looking down. Naruto smiled brightly. "Don't worry about it. So whats this new guys name?"

Ino smiled. "His name is Uchiha Sasuke." Naruto's eyes widened. He grabbed the tops of her arms tightly. "Uchiha Sasuke?! Are you sure?!" Ino looked at him in fear. But before she could respond

he dropped her arms. His eyes connected with onyx black. The eyes of none other Sasuke Uchiha.


End file.
